Say What?
by azebra117
Summary: One-shot. I didn't really like the way they made Ianto join Torchwood in Fragments, so I decided to make up my own. It uses some of the things they had in Fragments, but it's different. Rated T cause of attempted suicide.


**I didn't really like the way they made Ianto join Torchwood in Fragments, so I decided to make up my own. It uses some of the things they had in Fragments, but it's different. Enjoy!**

With a grunt Jack threw the Weevil against the wall, but the alien was barely fazed. It turned around and growled at Jack and before he had time to think it was on him. The Weevil pushed Jack to the ground and tried to bite his head off, Jack fought against it and tried to reach the Weevil spray in his pocket, but the alien was too strong. Slowly but surely Jack was losing this fight, and he would most likely die. Not that it would be a problem, he would just wake up again, but it would mean loosing the Weevil he spent hours tracking down. Ever since his last team had been killed he was working solo, and he desperately needed someone else's help. Just as the Weevil was going to bite his throat, someone was there whacking it with a club. The Weevil turned and seemed ready to attack this new person, but Jack got out the Weevil spray and got it calm enough to inject with a sedative. Jack panted and wiped his forehead, before turning to the guy that saved him.

"Thanks," Jack said,

"No problem," the guy, who was wearing a tee shirt and jeans, replied, "but I probably shouldn't be here. Too far away from base, just wanted to see my sister and noticed you were having a problem. Just wanted to help," and before Jack could say another word the man hopped in his car and drove off.

"He would've made a good recruit," Jack muttered before scooping the unconscious Weevil up and carrying it back to the SUV

~OoOoOoOo~

Jack checked his tracking device again, and followed it to an abandoned warehouse far off the main road. He raced to the door; in such a hurry he didn't notice the other van that was there.

"You again?" Jack spun around to see a man standing in front of him holding a bar of chocolate.

"Do I know you?" Jack asked, but as he said it, it dawned on him. This was the guy who saved him from the Weevil a few nights ago, but instead of tee shirt and jeans he was wearing black pants, a purple shirt and a black vest. "Right, you saved me from that Weevil," The man nodded,

"Why are you here?" The man asked,

"There's something in there, I don't know what yet but it's carrying rift energy. And it's my job to grab anything that comes out of the rift." Jack explained,

"Let me guess, Torchwood Three." Jack raised an eyebrow,

"How did you know?" Jack asked,

"Well it is more your area than mine, I was sent here because this showed up about an hour ago and it wasn't taken care of yet." The man said,

"I'm Jack Harkness by the way," Jack said

"Ianto Jones, and I know who you are. Torchwood Three is a pretty big cause of annoyance for us." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Torchwood One?" Jack asked, and Ianto nodded.

"Anyway, I think I can handle this, I was here before you anyway." Ianto moved to the door but Jack blocked him,

"Do you even know what it is?" Jack asked,

"Pterodactyl. And I have a way to distract it," Ianto held up a bar of chocolate, "Chocolate, preferably dark."

"Well, you certainly know what you're doing, but could still use a partner," Jack smiled.

"Fine, we can decide who gets the Pterodactyl later." Jack nodded and opened the door. The Pterodactyl was huge! It stood in the middle of the warehouse and flapped its wings angrily. It started coming for them but Jack shut the door quickly.

"How about I distract it, and you go around back and sedate it." Ianto handed Jack a syringe.

"Uh… sure," Jack wasn't used to taking orders from other people, he was usually the one giving orders.

"I'll go first," Ianto opened the door and walked in, Jack followed slowly. "Hey there Pterodactyl, I have some chocolate for you, you like chocolate right?" Jack slowly crept around the back and held the syringe up, ready to jab it in. "Come get the chocolate," Ianto broke off a piece and threw it to the Pterodactyl, "Come on, just a little bit longer-" Ianto broke off as the Pterodactyl sudden turned on Jack. It's mouth opened wide and it flew right for him. Jack ducked but it grabbed his shoulders and flew off. Jack fought it as he rose, and tried to inject it with the sedative. It flung him sideways and he almost dropped the syringe, but caught it and inserted it into the Pterodactyl's leg. The animal immediately got woozy and flew lower and lower, it dropped Jack in favor of a perch, and Jack fell right on top of Ianto. They lay on the ground for a few seconds before rolling sideways so the Pterodactyl wouldn't fall on them as it landed. They stopped rolling and Jack found himself on the bottom, looking right into Ianto's face. Ianto paused for a moment before pushing upwards and walking off.

"Hey, Ianto!" I called as he headed for the door, "do you want the Pterodactyl or not?" I asked.

"You can keep it, we're full anyway." He kept walking,

"You know you could join Torchwood Three if you'd like," Jack offered hopefully, but Ianto shook his head,

"Thanks but I like my job as it is," before Jack could say anything else Ianto left, and the door clanged shut behind him. Jack sighed and turned to the Pterodactyl lying on the ground,

"What am I supposed to do with you," Jack murmured as he tried to figure out how to handle the now sleeping Pterodactyl.

~OoOoOoOo~

Jack looked around in amazement as the Cybermen were lifted off their feet and flew towards the center of London.

"For once Torchwood one did something right," Jack muttered before falling to the ground with exhaustion. "Though it's probably destroyed now," he added. Jack stretched and headed back into Torchwood three, still alone. "Why can't I find anyone who could join!" Jack muttered in exasperation. "Maybe you could find some of the still living Torchwood one people," he thought about it for a moment.

"Like Ianto Jones!" Jack smiled before realizing that Ianto could be one of the ones who died in the fight. "Fuck I hope not." He whispered. It had only been a week or two since he's gotten the Pterodactyl with Ianto, and now it sailed over his head, chewing on who-knows-what. Jack sighed and collapsed on the couch, telling himself he would check to see who survived at Torchwood one when he wakes up.

~OoOoOoOo~

It's been four weeks since the Battle of Canary Warf, and Jack had three new people at Torchwood. Tosh, Suzie and Owen, and even though Jack knew Ianto was alive, he couldn't contact him. He had tried all the phone numbers listed, but they were either out of service or his sisters' house. There had been no alien sightings for weeks so Jack decided to go to a nearby bar. He had been there for about an hour, but it was boring and nothing exciting was happening so Jack decided to go home. As he was passing a parking garage he looked up to the sky, hoping to see something abnormal he could catch, but all he saw was a man sitting on the roof, looking like he was going to jump.

"Idiot," Jack whispered, why kill yourself when life was full of so many mysteries? Jack was about to keep walking when he did a double take. "Ianto?" Jack whispered, "What the…" Jack trailed off and hurried into the parking garage, taking the elevator to the top. When he reached the top Jack burst out and for a second thought he was too late but soon spotted Ianto sitting at the corner looking down.

"Don't." Jack said forcefully and Ianto looked over to see him. He didn't look surprised or anything, just tired.

"Leave me alone, I can do what I want." Ianto said before turning to look at the ground again. "Anyway, nothing is really keeping me here anymore," Ianto sounded so sad, so tired and beat.

"Job? Girlfriend?" Jack asked, but Ianto shook his head.

"You know better than anyone that Torchwood one is dead. And Lisa…" Ianto paused, "Lisa died during the battle…"

"I'm sorry," Jack offered, and Ianto laughed hollowly,

"No you're not. You barely even know me. To you I'm the guy who helped you fight a Weevil and catch a Pterodactyl. The only reason you care about me is because you need someone else on your team." Jack raised his eyebrows, shocked.

"Well yeah, but you'd still be a big help."

"You already have three people, four, if you include yourself. You really don't need me." Ianto replied,

"You could be our…" Jack searched for something but couldn't think of another job,

"Your what? Tea boy?" Ianto laughed and looked down again.

"Well you could be!" Jack retorted.

"Yeah, cause every Torchwood needs its tea boy." Ianto shifted and stood on the edge. "Please just leave me alone."

"Not until you come down from that edge." Jack demanded.

"You don't have control over me." Ianto replied listlessly.

"At least come and see Torchwood three, just for one day?" Jack offered. Suddenly it was as if an idea struck Ianto, he wheeled around and smiled at Jack.

"Fine." Ianto hopped down and walked towards Jack,

"Let's see how much you need a tea boy." Ianto breezed past Jack and he smiled, for whatever reason he had just saved Ianto's life, and got him to join Torchwood three.


End file.
